1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing for correcting a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of controlling the contrast, white balance, color balance, or the like of image data by correcting the tone thereof been proposed. For example, as shown in FIG. 12, a tone correction method is available that determines the feature of an image based on the tonal range of the highlighted portion of the image and adjusts the degree of white balance correction based on the determination result. According to this method, it is possible to faithfully reproduce the object color by appropriately correcting the contrast, highlights, and shadows at the same time.
On the other hand, a moving image also requires image correction for the contrast, white balance, color balance, or the like of the image.
When the above-described tone correction method is applied to a moving image, the correction value differs in each frame since correction processing is performed for each frame. Accordingly, in a moving image, subtle changes between the frames may be greatly corrected, and the correction result may be reflected as unstable changes in the image upon playing the moving image. Particularly, since the image quality of a static image region such as a background is corrected based on a moving image region, an undesirable change sometimes occurs.